Aishite Kudasai, Sensei
by Moonlight Querida
Summary: 'Numerous times I have felt it… the feeling of being watched keenly with the eyes of another…'
1. Sesshomarukun

Aishite Kudasai, Sensei

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Rin and Sesshomaru from the anime Inuyasha, as well as the manga, Aishite Kudasai, Sensei.

_A/n: Sesshomaru is a teenager in this story, at this point in time; he should be going through puberty as well. Thus, he is __**developing **__into his stoic demeanour as well as he will slightly be out of character. With that said, please read, review and critic. Thank you_

Summary: _'Numerous times I have felt it… the feeling of being watched keenly with the eyes of another…' _

The classroom door opened and on hearing the sound of shuffling papers, the class quieten. Everyone knew that they had not done well on this test, in essence, they had failed. Big time. For starters, it was a pop quiz and even though their sensei had warned them that she was infamous for giving pop quizzes. They had not taken the warning seriously and thus, this was the result. Besides, which teacher gave a pop quiz for a student's first test. Especially a high school freshman.

"I must say that I am disappointed with the grades for this pop quiz, I had warned you countless times about my pop quizzes, yet the average mark was thirty one. Please ensure that this does not happen again…"

"Hai. Nakatani-sensei" they all said in unison before groaning at the next.

"Whoever received below thirty percent will have to retake the test. Please come to the table to receive your papers and ensure that you find the answers. Whatever you don't understand, please don't be afraid to ask"

The petite woman stood from her desk to look at her students before taking up the test papers in her hand. Today she would be reviewing the steps to writing an exemplary lab report as well as conduct an experiment on diffusion. Thus, she dressed the part.

She was in a knee-length black melange skirt and a white open necked blouse, to complement that, she wore a blue buckle belt and two inch black suede shoes in case there was an emergency and she needed to move quickly and to top it all off, a thick white lab coat for protection. Her midnight hair even suited the setting, a shoulder length bob that was cut to fit the frame of her face.

Taking a deep breath, she began calling the students to come for their papers…

"Saitou-kun"

"Hai. Sensei"

"Suyo-kun"

"Hai, sensei"

"**_Sesshomaru-kun…_"**

On calling that name, Rin looked up to see the student the rest of the teaching staff had been fawning over since he entered the school a month ago. Sesshomaru Takanashi, a talented and reserved student of fifteen years. He was the valedictorian of his class as well as the top student of his junior high. Indeed, he is a highly competent student, receiving excellent grades in other classes. The question was therefore puzzling to her…

Why had _he_ failed this test? Come to think of it, he had left most of the structured and short answer questions without a response. Majority of the students had tried to write something and thus, she had awarded at least a mark. He, on the other hand wrote nothing at all but chose to answer the fill in the blanks and multiple choice.

He was rather tall for a student of fifteen years, or maybe she was just too short… man, she definitely needed to put on a couple centimetres and move from 5 ft. His shiny silver hair was styled similarly to one of those shoujo manga characters she had read recently this week. It was cut to suit his face, not over bearing in length nor too short. He wore oval rimmed glasses as well, his cinnamon almost golden pupils well hidden behind the lens.

If there was one thing Rin hated about glasses was the fact that one is unable to see the pupils clearly, unable to discern the emotions hidden within them…

His school uniform was pressed and it suited his stature perfectly. An opened underneath white T-shirt covered with a dark blue buttoned up jacket and pants and to top it off, a neatly tied black tie and shoes.

"Sesshomaru-kun, I would like for you to explain this to me" she said while indicating to the percentage on the paper in front of her,

"Please come to the preparation room this afternoon, I wish to speak to you about the matter" she said before handing him the paper. She turned her head slightly to search for a pen in the desk drawer, but jumped when she felt a hand touch her face. Turning back, she saw Sesshomaru's hand in her hair. In those few seconds she had turned to look for her pen, she hadn't realised how close to her face, wait, to her body he was. He had leaned over the table and was staring intently into her face…

_*Doki*_

"There was something in your hair…" he whispered nonchalantly a few seconds after before removing letting his fingers slipped through a few strands of her hair.

"Thank you…" she replied uncertainly.

'That was strange…' she thought as she watched his retreating figure.

'He is handsome, but ever since the entrance ceremony, he has had a somewhat stoic appearance about him and to top it all off, he also has that queer aura about. Strangely, this seemed to attract other people's attention, especially the females'

Rin exhaled loudly, letting out a breath that she hadn't even realised she was holding. She continued to look at him as he took his seat in the second row to the front. He took up his pen and began to scribble onto his test paper possibly writing answers to the questions he did not do…

' He is a good kid' she thought before taking up her teaching equipment, she told the class that she would do the experiment another time and that they should use the remaining class time to study for the next quiz before heading out.

_Maybe that day when she had given the quiz was just not his day._

_####_

"Hey Sesshomaru-san, can you believe that those who receive below thirty have to do another test? Nakatani-sensei sure is hard on us, but at least we have a cute teacher…" Suyo said while laughing out loud until he realised that Sesshomaru wasn't listening.

"Oi, Sesshomaru-san, what are you looking at…?" Suyo continued.

Sesshomaru watched keenly as Rin made her way to the staff room before replying,

"...something that has grasped my interest and hence, you should not concern yourself with"

"Oh, okay, sorry man, I was just asking"

Taking up his one strap bag, Sesshomaru made his way to his other class. Anxiously waiting for this afternoon to come…

_**Aaah, well what do you think? I suggest that you look at the manga for Sesshomaru's hairstyle and glasses as well as Rin's hairstyle. Go to otakuworks dot com and search for Aishite Kudasai, Sensei. Until next time.**_


	2. Student Teacher Relationship

Aishite Kudasai, Sensei

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Sesshomaru and Rin, from the manga Inuyasha.

Summary: _'Numerous times I have felt it… the feeling of being watched keenly with the eyes of another…'_

"This job has finally begun to wear on me…" Rin said to no-one in particular as she placed the papers in order. She had marked and grade at least seventy papers, forty of which were for her senior chemistry students. Looking at the clock on the desk, she realized that it was almost four o'clock. The time she had designated to spend with Takanashi-kun was fast approaching. Hopefully, he was punctual; she had a date with Masaki at six this afternoon and she couldn't afford to miss it or be late.

"Talk about the non-negotiables…" Rin sighed before moving to the file cabinet to stack the papers and retrieve her handbag. While busy with her task, she heard her message ring tone go off. Quickly, she stopped what she was doing and ran to the phone, silently praying Masaki was the one who had text her. Grabbing the phone, she saw his name attached to the message. Suddenly, she felt like seventeen again, although she was close approaching twenty-five. However, her cheerful demeanor went out the window with those words he had sent…

'Rin, I see no point in having this relationship with you anymore. At this point in time, we should have already been sexually intimate with each other, considering the fact that we have been in this relationship for six months. In short, you are too cautious with your virtue and frankly, it's becoming overrated. Besides, we haven't been out on a date for the past month. Sorry it had to end this way, I thought we could work-" Rin deleted the message before she had even finished reading it.

Totally flabbergasted she could only mutter to herself "What the hell was that-"

"**I believe that was a break up message from a former boyfriend Nakatani-sensei. He sure is a coward to break it off by sending a message. I thought break ups were supposed to be done face to face…" **

Rin turned suddenly to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her, face stoic as usual with… was that a smirk on his face!

"What are you doing inside here Sesshomaru-kun!" she questioned, her tone of voice filled with anger as she stared at the impudent teenager.

"If I remembered correctly, you requested that I meet you here this after-" he replied calmy before he was cut off.

"Well, have you no manners, I am sure it was taught to you that you should knock and wait to be acknowledge before you enter into an office-"

"I knocked but it seemed as if you were too preoccupied to even acknow-"

"Well, since I did not, that means you should be outside the office, _**child**_! You clearly have disrespected me and should be punished for-"

It happened so fast that the only thing Rin could remember was her face getting wet with water and the sound of glass crashing to the floor. Stunned, she looked up to where Sesshomaru was standing, his face still stoic as ever, but somehow she knew in her gut that he was far from being calm. Had she struck a few bells in his head when she had begun shouting? By the way, where had the water come from-

She got her answer when she looked on the floor, the goldfish were flopping helplessly searching for water no doubt. Sesshomaru, clearly annoyed that she still wasn't looking at him, chose to pick the two goldfish and threw them down the drain. He turned to looked at her reaction, her eyes had widen to the size of saucers having seen him kill the innocent fishes.

"Do I have your attention now, Nakatani-sensei?" Sesshomaru said as wiped his hand dry with a papertowel he had taken from the counter.

'What on earth had she awakened…?'

Staring him dead in the eye she watched as he approached her, his stride quick enough to reach her in a few moments and not allowing her room for escape. She hadn't realized that she was stepping backwards until her back collided with the file cabinet. Frantic, she turned away from him trying to avoid that look… she knew that look; she had read enough romance novels to know what that look meant…but the next question was…

Why was she still standing here? He was a student and she was a teacher. She should have already sent him out of the office. Instead she had remained still, watching him talk back to her and do the unexpected of throwing water in her face. Why was she waiting patiently, no…anxiously for him to make another move. The situation would get out of control if she allowed this to continue. It seemed like all of a sudden, he had become more _**dominant**_ over her, but how the hell did that happen? He was only fifteen!

She froze when she felt him near the base of her neck;he sniffed intently before placing small kisses and nips there. She bit her lips trying not to, but still had to moan when he began sucking also. Her mind was telling her no, but this small body of hers was responded to his touches. She felt him a place a hand on her hip to steady her and the other went beneath her chin and turned her face to looked at him. She was so dazed with these feelings that when he finally pressed his lips against hers , she did the unthinkable…

She responded wholeheartedly.

A/N: Hmm… is that a cliffhanger? If it is, then please note that it wasn't meant to be. Thanks to my reviewers, your responses were much appreciated. Oh and Rin will not be a cougar. Let's just say she got herself into trouble when she made a deal not too long ago :)

Please read, review and critic.


	3. Sensation

Aishite Kudasai, Sensei

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Aishite Kudasai, Sensei belongs to Rumiko Takahasi and Ohmi Tomu respectively.

A/N: Please, just remember to leave my brain, hands and vital organs out of your range when you're throwing whatever you have at me, I need them for exams next week. I apologize for the long wait, with that said, enjoy this chapter.

888888

The events of the evening remained fresh in her mind as she stirred coffee creamer into the cup. She was visibly shaking, the coffee spilling ever so often as she proceeded to carry it with her to bedroom. After trying for the third time, she decided she was going to drink it in the kitchen.

She sighed another time, making it the fifth time since she came home, which was just five minutes ago. She had a major headache at the moment and her body was still…on fire…

Good Kami…

How the hell had this happen, she of all persons had engaged in such activities at school! The shame she felt afterwards was enough to make her go crazy.

"Calm down Rin, you are going to fix this tomorrow. You are going to put Takanashi-kun in his place and if he is still defiant, he shall be reported," Rin said trying to reassure herself that she had the situation under control when all she felt like doing was crumbling to the floor.

"_You agreed to become my mate once I was of age. Now that I am, I have come to initiate the mating rituals and take you wholeheartedly, in body, mind and soul. Surely, you do not intend to go against your word and break the contract… because I assure you that the consequences are quite dire" Sesshomaru whispered angrily in her ears as he held her tightly in his arms._

"What damn mating rituals is that child mumbling about?" Rin said to no one in particular as she continued to sip the hot coffee. It was as if she had dragged herself into a load of bull when she had absentmindedly told Sesshomaru nine years ago that she would marry him once he was old enough. What had happen to that sweet child she had walked home together with? Quite frankly, it was unbelievably that he took what she said serious!

She proceeded to push back her hair and flinched visibly when she remembered why she had fixed it that way before she had left work. Sesshomaru had left bite marks on her neck during their encounter in the chemistry preparation room.

That damn child was reeling her emotions out of control, something that her ex-boyfriends had never been able to do. But that boy had done the unexpected, he had somehow allowed her to feel what she didn't want to and to make matters worse, she even acted out the dark desires.

" Alright Rin, this will only be solved if you come to terms with the truth…"

Too bad the truth was she… she had a mad desire to allow Takanshi-kun to make love to her in the most intimate of ways.

Shaking her head, Rin finished the coffee; thinking that she should have drank it black instead. Everybody has their desires, but the action that the person takes is truly what matters.

8888888

"What! I told you countless of times not to interfere with her life Sesshomaru! Rin Nakatani may have been your intended mate but it is obvious that you cannot have her" Toga roared upon hearing what had happen this afternoon. His son, first heir to Western throne was quite the difficult one to handle; it became ever more difficult when he had found where his mate was working two weeks ago.

"Father, she is **mine **and I will allow no one other than myself to take her. She was bonded to me from the age of six years and she will stay that way. Besides, age is not a factor where mating rituals are considered"

"Sesshomaru you must understand that this is not a **demon to demon mating ritual, it is a human and demon one, **one that must not be treated in the same way. I know that your possessive nature will cause you to behave as you are now, but don't you think you should let this one go? Another mate will come along after Rin has pass-"

"You never gave away **Izayoi**" , their eyes met in that instance before Sesshomaru continued,

"Thusly, I don't see why the hell on earth I should give away what is mine to some incompetent human, she is going to be Lady of the West and she will give rise to my generation. Hence father, I asked that you mind your own business and allow me to claim what is mine, otherwise you would be a hyprocrite"

Toga watched as Sesshomaru left his study, eager to make his next move on that ningen. A headache was fast approaching when Toga thought more of the situation. That Rin, is in for one hell of a dilemma and knowing what his son was capable of, he felt somewhat sorry for the woman.

88888888

The kisses that had once been gentle and precise had totally exploded out of proportion. At first, all he had wanted was a taste but he urgency he felt as Rin clung helplessly to his body made him want to take and mark her here in this very room.

They parted to catch their breaths and he made the mistake of looking down into her eyes, they had deepened into a molten hazel. **Desire was written all over.** They started again, this time with so much urgency that it was wonder that she heard when her name was called. Just as he was about to delved further and let her part her lips for him, that damn teacher had to come.

"Nakatani-sensei!" she froze at that very moment and immediately she had returned to being his Chemistry teacher. He resisted the urge to growl and ripped the person apart who was about to open the door. In an instant, Rin appeared in front of him, clothes and self in order and somehow, that pissed him off to no end.

The door opened and in came the bastard,

"Nakatani-sensei-" he began before looking to see Sesshomaru in the room. "Aumm, am I interrupted a student-teacher conversation"

"Of course no-"

"Isn't it damn obvious" Sesshomaru snapped as Rin started to reply.

"Okay… well I'll be waiting outside, Nakatani-sensei, please meet me afterwards" the senior chemistry teacher said in a grave tone before leaving the room.

"You insolent chi-" Sesshomaru grabbed her from behind and spun her around to face him. "Listen **Rin**, don't bullshit me, a contract cannot be broken"

"What contract, this… what you did a while ago is totally out of place-" she whispered harshly, "I don't even know you-"

"So you have forgotten me…" Sesshomaru replied, strangely he too became stoic.

"Rin, remember that you told **your Taichi-kun, **that no matter what happens you'll marry him. Realization hit Rin hard when she looked back at Takanashi's face, yes, this was the six-year old child that lived next to her years ago. Though, his hair was black black back and his eyes had been of a deep brown shade. "Sesshomaru-" she began fully intend to ask him what was causing this strange behaviour, however, when she turned around, he was gone. Just like that.

888888

He growled at the memory of what had happened this afternoon. If that bastard hadn't interfere, he would have gotten more than he had bargain for. Removing his glasses, he headed to the bath room. Losing his clothing on his way, he walked lazily over to the bath and turned the pipe on making sure it was on cold. He would make Rin submit to him. Afterall, he is an alpha male and as such he expects his woman to give herself entirely to him. He entered the bath, relaxing himself in the cold water, yes, she will be his in a matter of weeks.

A/N: I know it isn't very long but I think it can cut it for the moment. Man, my Sesshomaru is so possessive, well, hopefully he is. Please read, review and critic. Ja mate ne.


	4. Babysitting

Aishite Kudasai: Sensei

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Inuyasha. Everything belongs to Viz Media and Rumiko Takahashi.

Babysitting

_Ring!_

Rin sighed heavily upon hearing the alarm clock go off, she turned twice on her futon before rising to tackle the new day, which honestly was already turning out to be one filled with a huge amount of trials and crosses. If only she had just kept her mouth shut, she wouldn't be babysitting for her best friend Kagome. It was not that she thought that Sara was a burden to watch; she had watched her many times over. Only today, she felt wretched and tired as hell and guess what, she had just woken up! Imagine what the rest of the day would be like…

"Well, I can't back out now, this is a rather important day for Kagome…" Rin thought as she finished folding her futon. She opened a compartment in her closet to put away the blankets and padding away before going to the bathroom. Her movements were slouchy while going to the bathroom and upon arriving and looking in the mirror; she had to admit that she indeed looked as dreadful as how she felt. However, she knew exactly what was making her looked like this…

Takanashi-kun….

She sighed again before recalling yesterday events. It had been terrifying to know that she had, well… responded to him in such a manner. She slowly brought a finger to her lips and realized that they were still puffy and swollen from his kisses… In her three years of dating she had never been kissed like that, never, not damn once and it was infuriating to know that a teenage boy could make her feel this weak. Unlike the other men she had dated, Sesshomaru had kissed in a way that made her feel like a woman in heat or to put it frankly, a woman that wanted to be screwed senseless and to make it worse again, she had liked, reveled in it. Come to think of it, had the other teacher not have come at the time he did, she would have done unspeakable things with her prized Chemistry student.

"I will not ignore this, I intend to put him in his place on Monday, it was just a mishap, a dangerous one at that and one that will not be repeated" Rin said to herself while looking in the mirror. She then went about her Saturday routine of cleaning her apartment, eating a well prepared breakfast and taking a hot bath. After finishing her bath, she placed her hair in a high ponytail, applied a small amount of makeup before dressing in a denim jeans and simple button up stripped blouse. She grabbed her handbag and car keys and checked the time…

9:30 am, not a minute over and she was ready to go.

The sounds of an infant gurgling and giggling came from the kitchen as Kagome trekked down the flight of stairs in the house. Recently, Sara had become cantankerous in her demeanour ever since her canines had started developing and Kagome could only cooed the infant and give her cold chew toys to numb her gums. So far, it had done little to nothing for the infant and instead she kept her daily routine of bawling regularly. So, to hear her giggling in satisfaction, Kagome raced to the living room to congratulate her husband only to stop in her tracks.

There_ he _was, Sesshomaru Takanashi, her brother-in-law avid in making her child see like she was having the best of both worlds. Why the hell does she like him so much? This stuck up in the ass uncle she had, well, she could guess why, maybe due to her being only 10 months old; she loved anyone or anything that could give her pleasure even if it was an uncle that had a heart of ice.

Sesshomaru stopped teasing the young infant upon sensing that Kagome had entered the room. She too turned around when her mother drew closer.

"Sara, time to come to mama…" Kagome cooed only to have little Sara nod her head in defiance and hug her uncle. Sesshomaru smirked and turn to Kagome.

"Seems she love me much, right Sara?" he said as he tickled her tummy and she rewarded him with fits of laughter.

"Well if only you were this nice all the time, you would be such a lovely gentleman or rather gentledog, any who, my friend is coming to watch Sara so there is no need-"

"Hey are you listening to me Sesshomaru?"

"Not really" he replied before blowing on Sara's stomach earning yet another gurgle. He was currently on the floor with his back against the settee and the Sara in his lap.

"Kagome, could you be kind enough to open the windows and give me Sara's bottle. She's hungry" he stated like the prick he was. Even in her own house he acted like the Inutaisho he was. Kagome only sighed and went to open the windows while Sesshomaru unbutton his shirt, drawing off the sweaty clothing, Kagome turned just in time to see his torso, yep as usual, this damn well toned hairless chest and rock hard abs below. Certainly, Kami was unfair, men like him should have been gifted with the body that was fat and pudgy, and even with that type he _still _would have been on top of his game, even his damn face was a masterpiece.

"Kagome, like what you see" Sesshomaru purred before rising he came up to her, all six feet 3 inches of him compared to her 5' 6.

"Like hell Sesshomaru, you are truly despicable" she replied before stomping away to the kitchen with Sesshomaru in tow.

"Sesshomaru, could you please make her bottle, I really need to leave" she said as she took out the baby formula along with Gerber's fruit jars and lunch jars.

"Give her bottle now and in the next hour or two so feed her with the fruit jars and some food…"

"What?" she said upon looking at Sesshomaru deadpanned face.

"I was here last week and the week before that Kagome, I know how to take care of my niece, now can you scram and go wherever you want to, you are beginning to annoy me"

"You know I am sure as hell sorry for the one you'll marry" Kagome said as Sesshomaru placed Sara in the baby chair and went to make Sara's bottle.

" I can't believe your still here even though I am ignoring your ramblings, you poor soul" He placed six scoops of the baby formula in the bottle before adding luke warm water, shook it well and then took Sara out of the chair after testing it on the back of his hand. Yes, it was just the right temperature.

She chuckled as she watched him walked back to the living room to feed Sara,

"When the Inuyasha leave Sesshomaru?" she shouted from the kitchen.

"About fifteen minutes ago" he replied. She grabbed her car keys and headed to the front door making sure to thank Sesshomaru before leaving. He may not show kindness in the way humans did but he certainly was kind enough for his _**species **_that is.

Rin cell phone rang and she answered it upon seeing that it was Kagome. She started talking first,

"I am so sorry Kagome, I got hold up in traffic, that's why I am a little late"

"It is alright Rinny, Sara's uncle came by today, so he is currently at home with her"

"Oh okay then, I'll be there in five minutes anyway to help out so at least he'll have time to go out, you know how teenagers are these days"

"Aumm, Rin, it's not Sou-" but the Kagome heard a click before the line went dead. Hmm, maybe she should have told Rin that it was Sara's uncle on her father side that was there and not her brother. Just as she was about to call, a call from her office deterred her attention and Kagome forgot about calling Rin.

Rin arrived at Kagome's house in the next five minutes. After verifying with security, she drove up the drive way and parked her car, grabbing her handbag and taking out the key to unlock the front door of the mansion, but stopped upon hearing the door opening from the other side. It swung open in another moment and Rin bent to remove her shoes in that instant, showing no eye contact.

"Souta-kun, thank you for watching Sara-kun for me, I was held up in traffic and-"

"And here I thought _**kindness**_ was for free, today it seems I am rewarded"

Rin looked up immediately upon hearing his _**voice**_; she was speechless, utterly speechless upon seeing Sesshomaru Takanashi standing in the doorway in all his glory. She felt herself shiver under his gaze and her body became hot all over, and somehow she knew Sesshomaru could somehow sense the change in her body for he rewarded her with a devilish smirk.

A/n: So, I haven't given up on this story, actually, I very much intend to finish it so now that I am finished with school you can definitely look out for faster updates. Ja mate ne.


End file.
